Muichiro Tokito
|-|Base= |-|Demon Slayer Mark= Summary Muichiro Tokito (時とき透とう 無む一いち郎ろう Tokitō Muichirō) was a Demon Slayer and the Mist Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher, higher with Demon Slayer Mark Name: Muichiro Tokito Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Mist Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master Swordsman, Perception Manipulation (Breath users can create seemingly elemental effects. Muichiro can make others see mist or create it, though it's unknown), Accelerated Development (Has immense potential and became a Pillar in few months, something that takes years for many to accomplish. Created his own technique during fight with Gyokko), Rage Power (Awakened "Omnipresent rage" inside him that made him more powerful), Afterimage Creation (With Haze), Information Analysis, Enhanced Sight and Analytical Prediction with See-Through World (See-Through-World makes user see directly opponent's muscles, blood flow and movements which allows them to predict their next moves), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase user's speed and power to match Demons), Absorption (Nichirin Blades absorb sunlight), Regeneration Nullification (Up to High-Mid with Crimson Nichirin Blade), Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop hemorrhages) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (As a Pillar, he should same as Giyuu be unaffected by the aura of Lower Moons like Rui. Rui's aura was implied to be similar to Shinobu’s, which caused intense shuddering and lack of air), Enhanced Senses, Analytical Prediction and Extrasensory Perception (With See-Through-World, his intent becomes completely concealed and impossible to detect), Poison Manipulation (Gyokko was surprised Muichiro wasn't paralyzed because of his poison), Immense Pain Tolerance (Endured being stabbed, having his arm cut off and extreme physical training) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (As a Pillar, he should be comparable to Tengen Uzui), higher with Demon Slayer Mark (Easily cut off Upper Moon Five's neck while poisoned) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions, likely higher (Comparable to Tengen Uzui), Massively Hypersonic+ with Demon Slayer Mark (Casually cut through Gyokko's attack "Ten Thousand Gliding Clayfish", and blitzed Gyokko himself), higher with See-Through World (Dodged many of Kokushibo's attacks which blitzed him in his previous state) Lifting Strength: Possibly Superhuman (Superior to Shinobu and Obanai in arm-wrestling, should be comparable to Post-Zeroshiki Tanjirou) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher, higher with Demon Slayer Mark Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Should be comparable to his AP), higher with Demon Slayer Mark Stamina: Very high. Was through training so intense that it made him cough blood and that put him on the verge of death. Muichiro could still fight despite being gravely injured by Kokushibo. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His Nichirin Blade Intelligence: Gifted. Is incredibly talented and skilled Demon Slayer that became a Pillar after 2 months of his training and even then trained through extreme training. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of Mist (霞かすみの呼こ吸きゅう Kasumi no kokyū) is a Breath used by Muichiro in combat. *'First Form: Hanging Sky, Distant Mist' (壱いちノ型かた 垂すい天てん遠とお霞がすみ Ichi no kata: Suiten Tōgasumi) - A direct stab attack. *'Second Form: Eight Layered Mist' (弐にノ型かた 八や重え霞かすみ Ni no kata: Yaekasumi) - Muichiro creates plenty of slashes one on top of the other in quick series. *'Third Form: Demisting Blast' (参さんノ型かた 霞か散さんの飛し沫ぶき San no kata: Kasan no Shibuki) - A circular slash that deflects away projectile attacks from enemies. *'Fourth Form: Advection Slash' (肆しノ型かた 移い流りゅう斬きり Shi no kata: Iryūkiri) - A quick Iaidō-like technique. *'Fifth Form: Sea of Clouds and Haze' (伍ごノ型かた 霞か雲うんの海うみ Go no kata: Kaun no Umi) - Muichiro charges towards an enemy attack at high speed and unleashes a flurry of slashes. *'Six Form: Moonlit Mist' (陸ろくノ型かた 月つきの霞か 消しょう Roku no kata: Tsuki no Kashō) - Muichiro jumps high in the air and sends a series of multiple ranged slashes downwards. *'Seventh Form: Haze' (漆さちノ型かた 朧おぼろ Sachi no kata: Oboro) - A technique in which Muichiro massively changes the tempo of his movement to disorient an opponent. When he shows himself, his speed will appear to be extremely slow but when he hides, he moves in unimaginable speed. This technique was created by him during his battle with Gyokko. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Pillars Category:Tier 9